Adventure Time Songfic
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: Yeah, another songfic. Please give it a chance! Please! Reviews are appreciated. I don't own any of the songs or adventure time


**Yeah, another story. This is just a songfic story so it's just kinda a side story. **

**Ok, one other thing. Ok so you guys know how I show cows at a county fair. Well my friend Brandon, and I were walking around the fair grounds because I had a day off and so we were going to the ticket booth on the midway. When we got there Brandon bought like 50 tickets. Yeah, he had that much money. So the girl at the ticket booth was about our age and she handed Brandon a slip of paper (her phone number obviously) and she kept glaring at me and like watching him and smiling and twirling her hair. And when we left someone else came to the ticket booth (her shift ended. Just great -_-) so she followed us around, going on all the rides we did and playing the same games. She kept going like "Oh, hey! We met at another ride for the fiftyith time. What a surprise!" -_- Well not exactly like that but, you know what I mean. She kept smiling at Brandon then glaring at me. I don't get it! I mean what the hell was up with her? Really.**

**So sorry for rambling. On to the story! This song is called Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley ft. Alison Krauss. Y'all should watch the video, it's a great song! Kinda sad but, still. So here goes! In this one they are all humans. The lyrics are going to be in bold. **

Marshall ran up the path to the small house his fiance and he shared. He was finally back. He remebered the day he left like it was yesterday.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Fionna kissed Marshall passionatly. "You come back, ok? When you get back, we're gonna start a family."_

_Marshall smiled. "Of course. I'll miss you." _

_They shared one last kiss before Marshall drove off in his car._

_**~Flashback over~**_

He walked to the porch and opened the door. He heard laughing from upstairs and smiled. He would finally be with his bunny again. He walked to the stairs, passing pictures of Fionna and himself all the way. He reached their bedroom and opened the door.

He wasn't prepared for what was inside.

He found Fionna in bed, wearing only a bra and panties with Bubba Gumball. He was wearing nothing but boxers.

Fionna stopped and looked toward the door. Her joyous expression faded into one of pure ashame.

Marshall looked at the two one more time before leaving. Fionna got off the bed and chased after him. When she made it to the porch, it was too late. Marshall was already driving off.

**She put him out, Like the burin' end of a midnight cigarette**

She had broken him. He had so much trust and faith in her. They were gonna have a family together.

**She Broke his heart, He spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

He had loved her. More then he had any one else. And she had cheated on him. While he was _over seas_. He drank and tried to forget her, but he just couldn't.

**We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time**

He went out to bars more often. Drinking as much as he could. But, it still didn't work.

**But, he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

He tried, but no matter how much he drank he couldn't forget her.

**Until the night**

He couldn't stand it anymore. She haunted him. He had to do something.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

He killed himself. He thought that was the only thing that would work.

**Life is short but, this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

He tried. He tried to get back up and get on with his life. But, no matter how hard he tried, he failed at doing so.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die**

He did. He loved her until he died and after.

**And when we buried him beneth the willow,**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**

Whiskey. It was what he always drank. And that was what he had been drinking the night he died.

**The rumors flew, **

**But, no body knew how much she blamed herself**

Soon everyone knew how Fionna cheated on Marshall Lee. No one knew how much she regretted it. It was the worst mistake she has ever made.

**For years, and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

She drank. More than she ever had before.

**She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time**

She tried. She drank and drank. But, it didn't work.

**But, she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind **

**Until the night**

She had to do something. She couldn't stand living without him.

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

It was the only solution she knew.

**And finally drank away his memory**

After trying for all those years, it worked.

**Life is short, But this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

She tried. Tried to get her life in order again. But, even with the help of good friends, she couldn't.

**We found her with her face down in the pillow **

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

She kept pictures. Pictures of him, pictures of him and her together, smiling. She looked at them constantly. And remembered.

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

She was next to him again.

Their souls met up again. They stared at one another for a long time before Fionna smiled, and Marshall held out his hand. Fionna ran into his arms and they shared another kiss.

They were together again.

**That's it. So what did y'all think? You can request songs but, I only know country. So thanks. Oh and Marshall was in the miltary. Sorry if I spelt that wrong and any mispellings or any thing in this fic. I don't own the song or Adventure Time. Until next time!**


End file.
